


Reverse

by Dark_night76



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Time Travel, editing as I write, i’m trying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25879123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_night76/pseuds/Dark_night76
Summary: Time travel
Kudos: 2





	Reverse

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I suck at grammar. I’ll be editing and cutting things out as I go because sometimes I hate what I write so I like to change things. This for you MM

Harry screamed as he felt a cruccio hit him. He heard a mocking laugh and the footsteps of someone he despised, since the day he found out who killed his parents. Harry staggered but held his ground as he looked in the eyes of thus monster who took everything from him, his parents, his few friends and the Weasley family who cared for him. He felt helpless as he was surrounded by death eaters and **_Voldemort_**. Harry wanted everything to change, his decisions, not be so _blind_ , and not to be so _innocent_ as he once was. His heartbeat was thrumming and his body trembled in exhaustion, 'that's what happens when you don't get enough sleep or enough food' he mused. He will not die by the hands of this slimy psychotic goon, sighing inwardly and ignoring Voldemort's monologue he turned his wand to himself and whispered the words that ironically was the bane of his existence _"Avada Kedavra"_. The last thing he saw was the green light.

Only to open his eyes to see Hermione get off the stool and head to the Gryffindor table. Harry's eyes goes blank as his mind tries to figure out "what the actual hell is going on?" mind whirling as he remembers using an unforgivable to himself. "Harry Potter" snapping out of his thoughts he turns to see professor McGonagall looking at him sternly and said "well come on we don't have all day" nodding at the professor distractedly he sat on the stool as he felt the sorting hat come onto his head. _"Well,well,well looks like we have a time traveler on our hands." "Do you know what happened to me"_ " _looks like you got your wish to come true by, A higher being"_ _" what am I to do?"_ _"Child it was your wish to change the future and outcome you now have a chance to correct things you've regretted, now let's see where should I put you?"_ " _Gryffindor, obviously" "hmm You do have the qualities of a Gryffindor but also have the qualities of a Slytherin"._

The students and staff starts to mutter and shift wondering why it is taking so long. _"Oh no no no please do not tell me you are going to put me into Slytherin" "well in order for you to change things, some things need to change" "yes but they hate me"_ " _bah who doesn't have prejudice against those who are famous, when you go to Slytherin you will realize and learn new things you had not learned in your first house."_

Harry sighed in acceptance as he realized he is unable to change the sorting hats mind this time "oh alright" "well then you are to go to the house of SLYTHERIN".

Harry took off the hat and gazed at the students faces as they gaped and the professors who could only raise their eyebrows at the peculiar decision. Harry sighed again and walked to the house of Slytherin feeling the gases of everybody, the students started to clap slowly as did the professors and Albus Dumbledore. Harry's heart ached when he saw the grandfatherly figure and slowly sat far from the other first years.


End file.
